


Just a Tiny Hollow, Passing By...

by TheRealSokka



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Dark Souls 3 - Freeform, Player POV, cause there is a lot to be surprised/delighted/annoyed about in this game, really just a humorous arrangement of first time impressions and comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealSokka/pseuds/TheRealSokka
Summary: A hollow's journey through the beautiful/deadly/depressing/irritating world of Dark Souls 3. From the perspective of an experienced, yet somewhat incompetent player...





	1. The Misadventure Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is written purely for fun; combining my own experiences with a few other people's first time impressions of the game. I might keep writing at this as an easy little side story, since it really doesn't take much planning. Let me know if it's amusing to you as is was to me.

**Key:**

**Bold = game messages, indication of speakers**

_Italics = NPCs speaking, special thoughts, messages_

_*doing* = in-game actions_

*doing* = player (re-)actions

* * *

 

 

 

 **Player** : Hell yeah! It’s finally here, took long enough. No time to be wasted, let’s jump right in! That is, wait, is everything ready? *checks* One backup mouse and keyboard…Check! Two pounds of anti-stress-chocolate…Check! Writing pad and pencil for the death counter…Check! Lots of motivation and willingness to die? But of course! Let’s do this! (I hope I haven’t gotten rusty…)

**New Game.**

_Yes, indeed._

Cool, it’s the old epic-narration-lady! Man, good to hear from you again.

_Aldritch, Saint of the Deep._

Uuhm, that’s a giant black blob…

_Farron’s Undead Legion, the Abyss Watchers._

OMG! That’s Artorias’ sword! Always more of that please! *realization* Shit, I’ll have to fight a horde of Artorias fanboys, haven’t I?

_And the reclusive lord of the Profaned Capital…_

Aw, please not another giant! I don’t want to fight a pair of ankles for two hours again!

_…Yhorm the giant._

Ok, make that a _flaming_ giant. Well, I guess there’s no way it’s as bad as the Last Giant (and he looks hella cool!).

_Nameless, accursed undead, unfit even to be cinder._

Is it just me or is the player character getting shittier with each game?

_And so it is, that ash seeketh embers._

And so it is, that I seek death, demise and misery. Lets go.

Ok, character-creation time. Hmmm, should I go with a serious look or with a giant red melon for a head? Nah, that’s too distracting for the first time. There you go: Strong, black haired, with an imposing mustache and hook nose (come on, a little extravagant is inevitable). I shall name thee – Fred.

Goddammit, they removed the pendant. I guess I’ll take firebombs then, those never hurt.

Hey, look at that, a few new classes to choose from. And, of course, good ’n old Deprived. Maybe for some extra challenge… *pretends to consider it* Yeah, no, I’ll take a Herald, thank you. Better play it safe for now. I hope that doesn’t count as a cleric, don’t want to piss off Patches.

Guess this is as ready as I’m gonna get. Let’s see how long I last…

* * *

 

**Cemetery of Ash**

Aaand there’s the tutorial area. Looks depressing as always. Also, holy shit, I actually have my weapons this time! Alriight, where’s my first victim?

I’m scared. These guys all die in one hit. Where’s the trap…

Huh. Even the archers aren’t the pain in the ass they used to be. Looks like their going easy on new players. The giant crack there looks like progress…

_Gorgeous view ahead._

Damn right you are, unknown player. Man, this looks amazing… * _looks up_ * Well, that’s a view and a half. Can’t wait to get to that castle up there… *dawning realization* Nothing good ever comes from giant castles on cliffs in these games… *shivers*

Hello, bonfire. So this is the road forward, time to go back and check for the dozens of secrets that I missed.

_Turn back._

Not happening, game. I beat your ancestors, I ain’t gonna quit in the tutorial area.

Is that a crystal lizard? What, have they actually made them an enemyyyyyy….HOLY JESUS, THAT’s FAST! * _gets rolled over by a giant ball of crystals_ *

**You died**

Well, so much for that. 10 minutes in, first death. Man, I missed that logo. Let’s go again.

Holy shit; that damage. Is this the black knight of this game?

**You died**

Look, all your little children I killed in the first game, that wasn’t personal, I just needed their stones…Which kind of makes me wonder what _you_ are going to drop…

* _dodges ball of death, stabs with spear_ * Phew, down it goes, finally. First test: passed. Goddammit that’s a lot of souls. …So, uhm, where do I even spend these?

That seems to be all for now. The level-up-place must be somewhere ahead, time to move forward.

These hollows are a joke; I mean, who actually dies to these guys? I know that’s dangerous to say, but come on, they can’t even hit me!

Big stone doorway…large open area…lonely figure in armour in the middle…I’m gonna die, aren’t I?

What do you know, it’s not active yet. It says: ‘Draw out sword’. He’s gonna be so thankful, I’m sure…

Hello? Ah, ok, he moves. Holy shit, what is that black thing on his back? Holy shit he’s got a halberd. Holy shit, he’s slow as all hell. ‘Iudex Gundyr’, I think you’re going down.

When am I gonna learn to control my greed? When a humanoid boss raises his arm in an obvious grab attempt, you role the fuck away, not stay right in front of him and attack. That’s Souls 101. _What the…?_

Ok, just to recap: He picks me up by the head with his (gloved) hand, impales me on his halberd and just for good measure, he flings me around the arena. How am I alive again?

Nevermind. Damn, that thing has a long reach. **You died**. Ok; patience, Fred, patience. He’s slow, so you just stay close to him and don’t hit him more than twice in a row. Easy.

Almost too easy. He hasn’t even hit me once. Half health, and I still have all my heals; looks good – uhm, what? Black? Hand? What? _WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!_ That’s like twice the size of him! Oh my god, it is quick. Giant hand, okay. Okay. Calm down. Learn the moves…Arrgh, I can’t see! Camera, please…

**You died.**

Well, that was unexpected, to say the least. Giant in amour too easy? Let’s make him into a black tar monster at half health and make it crush half your healthbar with anything it does! I hate you Fromsoftware…

What? He still has his halberd underneath all that stuff? **You died**. Come on, this is the tutorial boss! I’m not supposed to die here!

Hey, there’s a little ledge down there, with an item. Guarded of course. Maybe it can help me here? *unwarranted optimism*

Plunge attack for the win, he never even saw it coming. Sweet, firebombs. Guess that means that’s his weakness; let’s try tha…Ouch, hey! Stop it hollow! * _gets stabbed_ * Hell no, I’m not dying here! * _rolls backwards into the wall_ * * _panics and rolls sideways into the abyss_ * Nooooooooo! I’m such an….arrgh! **You died**. Why does it have to be such a stupid death? I could have just attacked him…Oh shit! That’s all my souls gone…*sighs in resignation* Well, at least I have nothing to lose anymore…

Bring it Gundyr. * _dodges_ * Take this! * _stabs_ * And that! * _throws firebomb_ * (dammit, that doesn’t even graze him) * _gets hit by a delayed swing_ * Motherf**er, stop that! * _stabs again_ * Ok, transformation time. Back up and heal aand..dodge! Ok, he is manageable. Woah, careful; big hand. * _stabs, gets stabbed_ * Ouch! Back off, back off! Heal – damn it, that’s the last one! Come on, he’s so close to death…

Chaarge! Yeah, just two more hits…CAMERA! Get out of him; I need to see what I’m doing! * _gets slammed into the ground_ * Please no, please no, he’s almost dead. Uuuuuuuhmmmm….? Firebomb? * _throws_ * Wow, that damage! Why does he take so much damage now…He’s dead! He’s really dead!

Woohooo, heck yeah! **Ember restored**. *ignores* Wow, I did it. That was cool! Hey, look, a bonfire; I really deserve that now. * _rests_ * Good riddance Mr. Gundyr, good fight! Tough first boss, I’ll give you that.*pauses* If you are any indication of difficulty, I’m a tiny bit scared of what comes after you (and I still can’t level up…).


	2. A Familiar Place and a lot of Questions

**Key:**

**Bold = game messages, indication of speakers**

_Italics = NPCs speaking, special thoughts, messages_

_*doing* = in-game actions_

*doing* = player actions

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hnnnnnnnngggghhhh! Jhiiiiiiiiii…..! – Sorry, the door opening is just so dramatic! There’s one thing that never changes. Where did I get the key for this anyway…?

And it continues; already the next item—broken straight sword. Figures. Has anyone ever used that?

Aand more mindless hollows guarding some treasure. Look at them, they’re so cute, thinking they’ll just kill me with their broken weapons. I kind of feel bad killing them.

Wait, why am I on fire?

This! Is! Sparta! Weeeee, there he goes! Oh boy, that’s a long way down.

……I’m a terrible person.

Obvious progression is obvious. Hmmm, right or left, left or right? * _turns left_ * Yet more tombstones. My god they’re really setting the atmosphere early on. Oh, hello hollows waiting to ambush me.* _two quick stabs later_ * You’re horrible at your job, you know that?

That is a Katana. Wielded by a naked man. Oh joy.

* _Stabby stab_ *. Man, range for the win; I think this Herald was the perfect starting choice. He’s got a lot of health for a naked man…

Ouch! Got greedy, paid for it. Let me just heal real quick…Jesus man, gimme a break, you’re not being nice! * _slashy slash_ * What the… Excuse me; where did all my health go?!

**You died.**

Alright Minamoto, take two. No underestimating you this time. I really want your weapon…

Oh Jesus, forgot about the hollows. Thankfully, they really do a terrible job; I don’t know what I have to do for them to activate. Jesus! Alright man, haven’t forgotten about you, be with you in a second!

Did he just…? Dude! **You died**. Since when can Katanas parry?! *Grrrrrrrrr*. I’ll get that thing, just you wait!

Gravity, I call upon thee! Be my ally this once! That’s right, over here. Ok: Fromsoft pathfinding AI strikes in three, two, one… Aaaand bye. Nice to know that’s still possible. ……………………. Can I have his weapon please?

Well, that’s a bummer. Looks like this spear will make it a while longer. Onward, then.

Hello doggy. Bye doggy. Not going to find out how annoying you are in this game. Well, I’m back where I started. Time to enter…

That’s a big throne. Those are multiple big thrones. Should I be scared?

 **Firelink Shrine**.

*stares*

* **Fades***

Excuse me?

Did that just say what I thought it said? Cause if so, then how is this Firelink? Last I checked it looked a lot different. And it was in Lordran, not… Ok, this is getting weird. You, NPC in the middle, what is going on here?

“Welcome to the bonfire, Unkindled one. I am a Fire Keeper.”

You’re not doing too much of a good job there, woman; there’s no bonfire there. But who cares; you’re my Level-up-Lady as well! Ok, some stamina please. Nice. I take it back; you are pretty nice, Lady. I guess this is my hub for the next hundred hours, then- also, is that Andre, hammering away over there?!

Goddammit it is! How ye’re doin pal?

Wow, same voice and everything. Still offering smithing tutorials. And still hammering the same old sword, I see. By now, that’s either level 100 or broken; either way, that is dedication. Really nice to have you back, mate. Doesn’t change the fact though that I don’t possess any Titanite, Estus Shards, Gems or anything else worthwhile to you. Sorry, I’ll be back eventually.

This place loops around quite a lot. Like the original, I guess; though I still don’t know if this is supposed to be the same one. Hey, I think I can see the local pessimist over there…

“We Unkindled are worthless. Can’t even die right!”

Well, you haven’t changed a bit. I’d cheer you up, but seeing as you’re basically right and are probably gonna die anyway once I ring some bell, that doesn’t seem right. But carry on please, give me some information. Ah, the Lords of Cinder. Five Thrones for five Lords, I thought so. Guessing I can just politely ask them to come home, right? Because that’s how _that_ always works out. Usually it’s only four, though; I’m kind of afraid of the fifth one with his giant throne up there.

So where do I go from here? Up…?

Hello, old giant tree. If the online-mode actually works now, you might even be useful someday. I should probably not mock that; it’s not like I want an invader first thing I see.

Locked door and ladder. Let’s make a mental note to come back here. Always return to places, third rule of Dark Souls.

Did I miss something? Where’s the path forward? Whoops, hello, old lady. Didn’t even see you there. Ooh, you’re the local merchant; that’s certainly good to know. You wouldn’t have a map by chance? I can’t remember there ever being one in these games, but one has to keep hoping, right? My, you have some interesting stuff, but I’m afraid I’m a little poor right now. Again, see you later. You kind of look and sound like those hags from Dark Souls 2…

Oi, Fire Keeper-without-fire! Directions, please!

“Ashen one, produce the coiled sword at the bonfire. The mark of Ash will guide thee to the Land of the Lords…”

Coiled sword? Do I have that? Oh, I have! So- Oh dear, am I that thick? I am, aren’t I? They gave me the sword and the place for the bonfire, that’s like a step by step instruction what to do! Although, in my defence, you never had to _create_ a bonfire yourself before. Still…

High Wall of Lothric, here I come! Took me only twenty minutes, but whatever. Got a Firelink Shrine, a smith, a nice Level-up-Lady, a cranky merchant and the pessimistic fellow. No katana though. Everything set for the game to begin.

 


	3. High Wall of Lothric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really needed. It says what we're doing in the title.

* * *

 

**Key:**

**Bold = game messages, indication of speakers**

_Italics = NPCs speaking, special thoughts, messages_

_*doing* = in-game actions_

*doing* = player actions

* * *

 

Here we are. In a cupboard-sized room with no bonfire that would have allowed a teleport and just one closed door. Also there’s just a casual Lordvessel back there. Cool. Was kind of expecting a little more of something called ‘High Wall of Lothric’, but whatever. Let’s open this up…

**High Wall of Lothric.**

Scratch everything I just said; this is gorgeous. Are we starting off in Anor Londo this time? Well, the game is only going to get meaner from here; at least we’re establishing that from the get-go.

Ah, there’s the bonfire. With…some…weird tree-people just hanging about. Hostile? * _stabs_ * Non-hostile. Hm, weird. But oh boy, there’s a ‘dead’, quote-un-quote, dragon over there. I’ll take the other path, thank you.

Dogs. Why do there have to be dogs? Better get the shield re- what’s that noise? * _gets shot in the back_ * Sneaky little Hollow. Go away, no one wants you * _kills_ *. Okay, back to business.

Note to self: always bring a shield along for a dog-fight. They seem to be utterly useless against one. Speaking of; hey, big Hollow, I need to practice parrying again, would you lend me a hand? I’ve probably gotten pretty rusty. What are your attacks…? Woa! * _panic parries flawlessly_ * Aaand critical. Damn, that’s still satisfying as hell. You still alive? Well, not anymore. What were you guarding here?

Again with the archers? Come here you little… Uhm, what are you…? * _black tar-demon from hell explodes from a Hollow_ * Jesus! Stop it with that! Ok, backing off. You’re not even a boss this time, I can probably take you. I’m not in reach, you can stop attacking now. Uhm…now? Now? Ouch! * _hell spawn continues moving about*_ Ok; roll. Do you ever stop attac-.

**You died.**

Ok, that was unpleasant. I don’t think it itself knew what it was doing there, but it sure was effective. Let’s not do that again. There was another way down over by the dogs, though.

Hello there, big guy with axe. Better don’t block that one. * _Roll; backstab; dead_ * And a locked door; classic. Maybe a shortcut for later.

Now for the dragon. Get ready to run- or kill these Hollows first, I guess. * _Lantern Hollow starts screaming*_ That would be the wake-up call. For- one tiny Hollow? What about the dragon?

Huh. Seems he’s actually dead. That’s a new one. There’s gotta be a live one around here somewhere; they wouldn’t just tease that.

 **One dark room and ladder later**. A Hollow with a shield. Let’s try this… * _hits the shield; gets stabbed_ * No, that’s not it- * _kicks shield_ * That’s what I wanted; thank you. Still a bit awkward, but less clunky then before. There are a lot of you guys down that alley; I’m going to take top first.

Oh hello, another axe guy. I think I’ll call you Friedolin, if you are a recurring enemy from now on. There are a lot of items here. * _Wings flap; a wild dragon appears on the tower_ * Ookay, there’s the live one. Duck and Cover! * _Firebreath over the entire yard_ *. Yeah, about what I expected. Those are probably some really good items, too. Damn tease. At least you’re killing all the enemies for me; much appreciated!

There’s a door underneath him- I can probably make that, right? * _starts sprinting_ * Ouch; fire. Ouch. Run please. * _New wave of fire incoming_ * Whew close one; I think my neck got singed there. And my reward is- a chest. In an otherwise empty room. With a _lot_ of bloodstains in front. Come on.

Jep, Mimic alright. God knows I haven’t missed you one bit, with your gangly legs and tongue. Luckily you still have no clue how to hit me when I’m close, though. * _Chest-imposer falls_ * And I get- a battle axe? Kind of underwhelming- but holy shit that is some nice damage. Sorry spear, gonna try this out.

That’s a legitimate knight; first one I’ve seen here. How much health to you have? * _Strikes_ * Not that much, actually. Ok, but then again I don’t either. Better block. Ah, he can do that to, ey? Well, here’s one thing that always works… * _starts to circle on the shield-side; proceeds to get said shield to the face_ * Ouch. Yeah, okay, they’ve fixed that one. Hammer away, then!

Well, that could have gone better; I’ve got no Estus left. Where’s the next bonfire? *gets jump scared by jet another Hollow* Grrr, die! Oh, item on precarious ledge? Later when I’ve got a checkpoint perhaps. Let’s try up first; I don’t like the look of those barrels down there.

Praise the sun! * _sits at bonfire_ * Ok Lothric, be right back. **One quick Level-up session later** Down it is, then. That’s right, knight, you’ve seen nothing. Plunge attack? Plunge attack! I’m awesome. Yes, come here little Hollow, you’ll get your turn as well.

Yet more poor Hollows praying to these dead dragons. And more over there, praying to the weird trees. Make up your mind guys; your religion is on Hindu-levels of confusing!  They seem to be non-hostile; let’s just let them live for once.

Lizard! No, come back here! Hiyah! * _cute little bugger flops upside down_ * A gem, nice. He was about to fling himself off there, the bastard. Speaking off; that seems to be my direction as we- * _infernal screams as another hell spawn erupts amidst the praying Hollows_ * No thank you, not dealing with that now; I’m off.

Stop blocking already you big bugger of a knight!  I don’t have infinite stamina! * _breaks guard*_ Oh, can I-? * _performs critical_ * Sure can! And it kills him in one hit, too. I think I like this axe.

That has to be the worst hidden path I’ve ever seen * _rolls through barrels_ *. And I get some leaves for my efforts. Figures.

Big room down there, how do I get down there? * _Cue jump scare Hollow_ * Hrghn! What did I tell you about that?! Those are some big guys down there. I’m gonna check upstairs first. Mimic? No, but guarded. Die. Wait- I just realized the very first chest in the game was a mimic. That’s just cruel.

Sweet, a new shield. Better stability; let’s use that. Crying Hollow? Mercilessly killed; better safe than sorry. Oy, big halberd-guy, over here! Aaand plunge attack! That is some nice dam- * _cue giant axe in the back, followed by giant halberd to the face*._

**You died.**

Guess what assholes; I’m back! One by one this time. Thaat’s it. They are really not tough on their own. Now, what is it that was so important to protect? **Estus Shard**. Holy moly, that _is_ pretty ni- * _cue firebomb from above, into suspicious barrels_ *.

**You died.**

………….Now that’s just mean.

And to think I thought about sparing you! * _miscreant dies_ * Don’t plunge attack this time; one by one, once again. Or- screw it * _throws firebomb_ * Now that’s a lot easier. Why didn’t I do this the first time? Whups, almost missed you there, doggy. Die please. Good dog. And a cell key! Don’t think I’ve found that cell jet, though.

That room was evil. What’s next? *gets a good look at the fat giant below* ……..Why am I even asking? I guess- I just jump down when he’s on the other side? * _Proceeds; cue wannabe jump scare Hollow*_ No, sit down! Hope the big guy didn’t hear that. Nah, he’s fine walking in circles, the oaf. I’ll leave you for later.

Which way now? * _crossbow snapping; inspires a perfect blind arrow dodge_ * Ok, that way I guess. Come here, you.

I don’t trust this. Why is there just one guy in the middle of this courtyard? Where’s the ambush?

There’s the ambush. Aren’t you the praying guys? You die in one hit, right?

Elevator. Shortcut?! Shortcut! And there’s Friedolin with his axe. Missed you buddy. Dogs, yes, yes. Don’t even care about you, arrow guy; just let me sit at my bonfire. Ah, feels good. Shortcuts are back in force. I guess I’ll just head straight back down.

Get out of it, one-hit-Hollows. * _gets stabbed by broken sword_ * Yes, yes, now- * _once again_ * okay, can I just- * _gets flailed into oblivion_ * Stop that! Die! Thank you! Jesus, these guys need to calm down. Luckily those broken weapons aren’t doing much.

Now, let’s see how tough you are, big guy. Here comes the swing- and wow; that was a 100% block. Seems doable. One hit in, and- * _blocks_ *. You’ve got to feel bad, man.  And I see you winding up, there; what is that? * _Cue fat giant Beyblade performance_ * Woahkay, can’t quite block _that_. You’re half-way dead, though. Block and hit, block and hit. What now? * _floating fat man calls down heavenly lasers*_ Ahm, what? * _Backs off_ * Yea, please don’t do that again. Just die.

Back where we were. Beautiful courtyard, I must say. The knights not so much. Let’s see how this works out.

Kind of tough, these guys, but manageable if I could remember to block. That church looks like a boss fight; let’s not right now * _turns left_ *. Hey, a blue knight. I can sneak up on you… Aand- okay, not a backstab. Oh hell, you’ve got red eyes; that’s never good. Careful now, Fred. Though he seems to have the same moves as his cousins, just more health. * _Knight makes his blade shiny_ * …Well. I guess no blocking anymore, right?

Just hit him, stun him; there you go. What’s that pose? Why are you not staggering?! Oh, no, roll- * _shiny swing of doom_ *.

**You died.**

Why am I even fighting you; you’re not protecting anything. At this point it’s just revenge, really. * _swings_ * And how sweet it is! No way, did I get your armour _and_ a gem? You shouldn’t have! But I am so wearing that! Look, at me; I look stylish as hell. How about you, knight on the right? We’re pals now, correct? Nope, guess not. Let me just see if I can parry you, that would make things a lot easier. Aaand- * _shouts_ *- what the…* _gets hit_ *. What did I press? I said parry! * _Déjà vu_ * What- ok, screw it, just die.  What the hell was that?

Ooooh, this shield can’t parry. ‘Weapon Skill’. What is my weapon skill?

Well that explains it. So if I- * _shouts_ * ah, ok, so now I have a damage buff. Nice, but I’d really like to parry. Maybe there’s a shield that can do both? So, hold on, what was my spear’s weapon skill? ‘Piercing shields’, I see. Come here, Hollow; I need a test subject.

Well, used up all my blue bar. So you do need that even if you’re not a mage. Hmm. Maybe I should try a spellsword build. For now though, axe it is.

Ahm, that also looks like a boss arena. But there can’t be two so close together, right? But then I do have a lot of souls- let’s get the homeward bones ready.

This is definitely a boss. Is something going to burst through that cracked door? Or a demon from above? One way to find out.

There we go. I dread to imagine what will come out of that cloud. …Oh- a dog-knight? With…the mace of Sauron and the scream of a banshee. Yeah. Time to leave. * _pussies out_ *.

I’m back, Vordt. With four Estus and an infinitely higher chance of killing you dead. Bring it on. * _Super slow swing of doom; dodge_ * Ahm, I’m kind of inside him. Attack, I guess? My god, you have less health than the red eyed knight. And you seem to have terrible trouble hitting me. This might be easier than I thought.

Then again, he’s screaming suddenly. Is that bad news? * _gets trampled over_ * That would be a Yes. * _second charge_ * Ok, big boy, calm down- * _third charge_ * Ok, quick Estus. What are you doing? Ahm, runnning behind you. * _Ice-spray in front_ * I seem to be safe. Attack! * _Ice-spray continues_ * You’re not the sharpest knife in the drawer, are you, Vordt? * _Mace-attack in front; gets hit behind him*_ Ow. But then you don’t need brains when you can just slam me to death, hm? **Frostbite**. Oh dear, what is that now? Let’s kill you quickly, before that does something. Just be patient and-* _dodge_ * hack away! Right in the face! **Heir of Fire Destroyed**. How were you an Heir of Fire with your entire cold-gimmick? **Ember Restored.**

Oh well, I’m not complaining; I’ve got a new bonfire, and the giant doors are opening magically. Let’s just have a quick look what awaits beyond.

 _Gorgeous view ahead. Gorgeous view ahead. Gorgeous view ahead._ Three messages for the same thing, and I can’t say I fault them. You can see a _lot_ from here. I wonder how much of this I am going to be visiting- after I level up, that is. I am on fire again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has gotten longer than planned. I can’t really tell if this is too in-depth; if it is, let me know. Certainly don’t want this to become tedious.


End file.
